Broken Pieces
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: SEQUEL TO IS FATE WRONG! A surprise visit from the volturri leaves everyone confused but can Bella's love for edward save tem all or will they be separated again?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!

PROLOUGE TO BROKEN PIECES

EPOV

The one person I thought I had gotten rid of

For eternity was here.

The only person I want to rip apart, kill, for her to rot in hell.

The one person who could screw everything I had worked hard to get back where it was now.

The only person who could ruin my life was here.

That one person is Elizabeth.


	2. Twisted Fate

BPOV

Who knew the one person who could ruin everything was the one person Edward loved before me? The person he had left me for, the person who he had killed but was alive, and the one person who has brought death for all of us. I didn't know that he used to love her until now. I didn't know if he still did. There she stood at the door at Tanya's like she owned the place, grinning wickedly at me. I glared back, trying to read her thoughts and I heard hers and knew she heard mine from what I heard of her thoughts.

"This is who Edward left me for?"

I sneered. "This is who he left _me_ for?"

"Isabella Marie swan." She thought circling around me still grinning

I stared at her face glaring at her; now smiling evilly I said a hint of amazement coming through.

"Elizabeth Victoria Swan."


	3. revealing lies

EPOV

Elizabeth Victoria swan? I thought after hearing Bella's thoughts to Elizabeth, wait …. Then that must mean….

Elizabeth turned to my direction. Thinking.

"You didn't tell him did you Isabella?"

I stared at both of them.

"Didn't tell me what?"

Elizabeth laughed at that. "How could you not tell your "soul mate" about me Bell?"

"Edward Meet Elizabeth Victoria Swan… my sister."

"Elizabeth is your sister? Why didn't you tell me?" I was shocked Bella never kept secrets from me.

"Just like when you didn't tell me about Elizabeth, it wasn't crucial and she was supposed to be dead. She died in a car accident somewhere in Europe."

"That wasn't a car accident Isabella." Elizabeth said aloud cutting me off.

"Didn't Eddie tell you about what he did when he left you?"

I stared at Bella while she slowly turned her head toward me, and she looked back to Elizabeth.

"No. He didn't." She said icily

"Bella-" I was yet again cut off.

"Edward decided to come and find me again. He found me in Italy, going into volturri castle. He stopped me and told me of the dangers and of the vampires there. I followed him to his apartment and we caught up with each other. I said some things and Edward here got territorial. We started fighting and then he grabbed me and kicked me out the door. I went back to Volturri castle and told then my name and that I wanted to be a vampire. Aro here toke me in like I was a daughter. She trailed off and I stopped listening since I knew the story and thought of a song to describe my love to Bella. I came up with nickleback's far away.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Bella wasn't responding so I tapped into her mind.

BPOV

Elizabeth didn't die but was turned into a vampire by Aro for her future powers. I was getting pictures as she told her story. The first one was when Edward and I hadn't met yet. They were walking on a beach somewhere private because it was sunny and they were glowing. They were holding hands, Edward whispered something in her ear and I barely caught it, and the only reason why I had caught was because Edward has whispered in my ear, those three words sent pain shooting through my chest, like my hole had seared open again. "I love you."

The next one wasn't better it was when he had saved her from the volturri. He toke her to his apartment. I stopped thinking her thoughts and thought of my Edward, with me.

We were in his room on his couch; He was telling me that he would be here forever.

I still hoped he would be.

I thought of the time Alice kidnapped me and made me spend the night and I woke up and rolled over onto Edward and what happened next. I enjoyed it when Elizabeth growled and stopped reading my thoughts Edward pulled me into his arms. What happened I thought I never thought that it would happen again , especially since it came from Alice.


	4. Power of Love

BPOV

I was standing up with Edward beside me watching Elizabeth's reaction about my Edward memories.

She turned away and looked at Aro and he paused for a minute, to stare at me, and then laughed aloud.

"That is Interesting very Interesting." He said turning back to Elizabeth and they had a conversation.

"Are you sure my dear?" Aro was asking Elizabeth, no longer laughing.

"Positive. She will end up like that no matter what." She started grinning again, and then she looked at Jane, and nodded.

Alice looked at Jasper and he nodded back. I knew I was missing something.

Jane looked at Alice tormenting her like she did Edward.

Alice, however was resisting, she was straining to keep control. Emmett started to roar, and Jasper wasn't having any of it.

"No let her be Emmett." He said sending out waves of calmness.

"Jane that is enough, I wonder what would happen if you tried Edward. Would Bella dye for her Edward?"

I don't know where my powers came from but I felt three jolts that shivered my body , and with it I felt like I wanted to kill Elizabeth .

I felt hot. Like there was fire in my body, wanting to get out. Edward was staring at me, and I knew my eyes were blood red.

Edward roared a sound nobody was expecting.

I flamed I don't know how I did but I had fire on my palms, not laying on it but hovering over it. Elizabeth's eyes got big, really quick.

"You try to kill Edward; you torment everyone in this room by torturing Alice, and you expect to get away with it? Not this time sis, not with my family."

I run up to her, I throw the fire at her while I whisper in her ear right before she dies;

"Go rot in hell little sis."

Aro, Jane and Demetri were staring at Bella, openmouthed.

EPOV

"Jane that is enough, I wonder what would happen if you tried Edward. Would Bella dye for her Edward?"

I roared a sound nobody was expecting.

She flamed I don't know how she did but she had fire on her palms, not laying on it but hovering over it. Elizabeth's eyes got big, really quick.

"You try to kill Edward; you torment everyone in this room by torturing Alice, and you expect to get away with it? Not this time sis, not with my family."

I see her run up to her, and then throw fire at her while I hear her whisper in her ear right before she dies;

"Go rot in hell little sis."

I was thought wondering and was answered by Chris.

She gets extra powers when she wants them because she is the ruler. I stared at my Bella in disbelief; she was the one who controls me?


	5. riddles

I am leaving you off with that till the New Year. Aren't I a little stinker?

But tell me what you think of the "ruler" thing? I think it is pretty wicked sweet how Bella's life is changed because she finds out she is the ruler , and I will give you a little riddle to the next part ,try to figure It out I dare you.

Warm inside,

Cold on the outside,

An urge I can't fill,

Monstrous.


	6. Eternally damned

Twisted inside,

I'm not myself but I am still here,

I am not whole,

But I am complete,

I am torn,

But I am alive,

Up is down,

And left is right

I know what will happen next but then,

The opposite happens,

When you least expect it,

The worst happens,

Now I am stuck here wondering,

Why is it me?

I am chosen to bear,

Something I think I can,

What if I can't?

But I can't stop wondering,

What will I lose this time?

BPOV

My sister is dead, I just killed her. I have powers whenever I need them, I control the damned. I make their decisions for them; I can make them do my bidding. I am the ruler of the eternally damned. Edward was shocked to find that out. I was talking to him in my head, trying to think, but I was picking up signals of everyone else's thoughts, I ignored them and turned back to the volturri.

"You're still here so what do you want?"

"We want you to join our forces."

"That will never happen, and you know that."

I caught Aro's thoughts and I began to snarl.

"No. You think you are so high and mighty, coming in here to ask that, you say what I did to Elizabeth Aro and I can do the same to you guys to."

Aro laughed "Getting territorial aren't we Bella?"

"_We _aren't doing anything at all for your forces so you have two options, you can leave and never bother us again or I can force you out either way you disappear. Permanently."

Aro laughed again and looked at Jane, Demetri and back to Chris, Sarah, Jonathon, Rae, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and finally back to me.

"Hardly a fair fight."

I laughed at his stupidity

"Who said we were going to be fighting fair?"

"Who said that we were going to fight fair Bella dear?"

Jane started to torture me. I was resisting and when she was weakening I threw her into the wall behind her.

"Telekinesis. Sweet. Aro is this the wisest choice you can make? Fighting? Why bother? We have more people then you do, I can kill you, Emmett and Chris have super strength Sarah and I both have telekinesis, Jonathon can make you seductive, and do you really want to endanger your self anymore? I killed Elizabeth, I have fatally injured Jane and now it is just you two against us. What else do you want to lose Aro?

He said nothing, thinking.

"A lot lose. Am I right? And all for what? Us? Our deaths? Is it really worth it?"

"That is exactly why we want you with us Bella. You can persuade other people to do your bidding. But it won't work however, not until we have you with us."

I sighed "Fine if I have to force you out of this house I will but I hoped we were all past this." I went into Aro's mind, kind of like Telepathy but not quite, I was controlling his mind. It toke up most of my strength but he did the actions I wanted him to.

"Well Bella since we can't convince you to come with us, we will leave you in peace. We will meet again though, whether at the castle or in battle, we will see you again."

"I know Aro I know, as long as you don't want to battle again, I'll consider it but it will most likely be a no."

"I'll accept that we will leave but head our warning, all of you, you will be seeing us someday."

"And we will be waiting Aro. Would you like me to heal Jane for you?"

"If at all possible Bella that would be great thank you."

I concentrated and walked over to Jane and there was a greenish flash in the room and she was awake with no scars and no memory of what had happened.

"Time to go my dear." Aro said to Jane In an almost cheery tone.

"Yes Aro. But Aro why were we here again?"

He laughed "I'll explain it on the car ride home Jane."

She shook her head and went out side and brought up a black Mercedes. It was night now so they didn't need their cloaks. They got in and waved and when they were gone I had to face my family and all their questions. However, Knowing I was tired, Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Rest now, questions later."

"How will I rest when your not there?"

"I'll be up in a minute sweetheart."

I kissed him goodnight and went upstairs into my room and fixed the covers, since they were screwed up from last night and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I closed my eyes and rested.

EPOV

I was sitting at a dining room table, being swarmed by questions about how Bella was the ruler of us.

"How is it possible?" Esme asked and everyone looked at Carlisle and then back at me.

"I think it is because she fell in love with me when she knew she wouldn't be able to live with ought me."

Emmett laughed. "Isn't it weird how most of the fairy tales have true love in them?"

Rosalie laughed to "I guess Emmett is right there."

"So you're love for Bella and her love for you is how she is the ruler?" Jasper stated trying to figure everything out. I nodded.

"Huh… "

"I have a theory." Alice stated after Jasper's words

"What if it is about the love that they share? I mean think about it, think of how the tribe of Vampires would have thought about it, like right after the werewolves raided their encampment, and one of the werewolves imprinted on a vampire. What can we do to prevent our enemies from invading our fortress? Create a goddess who could protect us. They made the leaders of the tribe…." She trailed off and her eyes got huge. "What if she is a decedent of Bane and Silver? What if that is why she is the ruler? What if Silver was her grandmother? That makes since because she died in a fire, but do we remember what happened to Bane?

"He was killed by a werewolf, and was dragged off into the woods, most likely finished off." I said "But that does make sense Alice and I am pretty sure that is what happened to Bella's grandmother, but it will have to wait till morning, Bella needs to rest and I know we all could use some rest too."

I said good night and went upstairs into Bella's room and stared at my angel, could she really be the only living decedent of Bane and Silver? Could she be the goddess of Eternal Damnation? I stared at her wondering when she rolled over awake staring at me.

She opened her mouth about to speak and I put a finger to her lips.

"Rest now, questions later love."

I moved my finger.

"Fine since I can't ask when you were planning to kiss me I will just kiss you."

Her lips smashed against mine and I pulled her close to me and wrapped her in my arms, stroking her hair. I broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Bella, honey- she cut me off

"Rest now, questions later Edward"

I laughed and kissed her on the lips, but only for a second and, hummed her lullaby for her and soon she closed her eyes, even though I knew she wasn't asleep , I closed my eyes to , wondering what will happen next?


	7. Ancestory

Sorry it toke a while you guys but I have been working on a new story and all so just go ahead and read it.

BPOV

I remember lying down on my bed, resting until tomorrow. I sat up to find Edward wasn't there. I pushed back the covers and got up. I went downstairs to find every single vampire (and Rae was there to even though she wasn't changed yet) sitting at the dining room table. Carlisle was looking at me as I sat down next to Edward.

What's going on? I thought and Chris looked at Edward making him respond to my question. I heard Edward's voice in my head; Carlisle will explain. I looked at Carlisle and then grabbed Edward's hand.

"Almost everyone here knows the story of Bane and Silver except for Bella and Rae. The legend says that Bane was one of the first vampires alive. He was the leader of the council of vampires. Bane's tribe was raided by a pack of werewolves one night, and he was one of the three remaining council members. The three vampires Bane, Caro, and his brother Tritruim decided it was time to leave their lives in the hands of the goddess Athene. Since Bane was a son of a god, Athene granted him to speak to her. Bane asked with her knowledge, and with her help, what he should do to save his tribe. Athene thought and decided since he was a noble, honest son of Zeus she would allow her daughter Silver to go with him back to Earth to protect his tribe from evil. Athene cursed her daughter to be eternally damned. When they got back to Earth, the rest of Bane's tribe bowed to Silver knowing she was a goddess. Bane talked to the council with Silver. Silver and Bane soon realized they loved each other. Silver and Bane went back to heaven to speak to their parents. Athene and Zeus both agreed that they were worthy of getting married. They soon had their daughter Marissa. Silver got trapped in a pack of werewolves who lit her on fire. Bane found out about his wife's death and ran with his daughter, and gave her to his father so he could bless her so she would remain untouched. That night Bane's tribe was invaded by 3 packs of werewolves. Bane was killed, and Marissa came down from the heavens to avenge her parents' deaths, she fought with the remaining vampires and found she had powers. Powers that not only came from her father, her mother, her grandmother, and grandfather but from the earth it's self." Carlisle finished the story looking at me.

"Bella, you are one of the few descendants of Bane and Silver."

"Few? I thought Bane and Silver had only one child?"

"Bane and Silver had one; Marissa married and had three kids; Trisitius, Crituim, and last but not least Triennia."

I nodded and then spoke

"My grandmother's name was Triennia." I understood why I got those powers yesterday. Edward started drawing circles on my hand with his thumb to calm me down.

"But why do I get those powers? Why did they appear when I needed them?"

Carlisle sighed and begun explaining.

"Bella, Marissa was a daughter of a god and goddess, she was connected to heaven and the earth it's self. When her grandmother cursed her mother to be damned for all eternity, she damned her too. So she was a goddess of the eternally damned. Not only could she control the vampires she could also control werewolves because of her hate because they killed her parents."

"So what does this make me?"

"The goddess is also called the ruler and you are one of the few ones still alive."

"Okay so that is why and how I got my powers yesterday?"

"Yes."

"But doesn't that make endangered from the Volturri and other covens?"

"Yes it does and everyone here has joined a vow of silence of the matter as so they won't be able to tell anyone or talk to anyone about the subject unless talking to us."

"That is a good thing to know." I gulped.

"So basically you all look up to me as to what we should do?"

"Most of the time yes but only if the coven elects you as their leader of said coven."

"Good I hope I don't have to be leader. But may I ask if I am the ruler what powers do I have?"

"Telekinesis, freeze time/ people, control people, strength when needed, control the weather with ought you using your emotions, seductive, fire, air, water, earth, tell Vampires apart by the way they move no matter how far away, ability to change people from human to vampire and change into someone just by touching them, visions, and a couple of other powers when needed."

"Whoa. That is...Amazing."

"She gets all those powers?" Rosalie asked with envy in her voice.

"Yes and we should be proud to have her because if she wasn't the ruler some of us would most likely be dead right now." Rosalie muttered a thanks Bella.

Emmett put his arm around her and squeezed her. Jasper kissed Alice lightly on the lips. I turned to Edward and laid my shoulder on his head.

"So I am confused how do I play a part in this coven?" Rae spoke and we all looked up at her because she was silent up until now.

"You play a part Rae because you are Jasper's cousin and Bella is like a Cullen so you are practically sisters."

"Oh I see... I have one more question when am I going to be a vampire?"

I looked at Carlisle and he said it was up to Rae. I lifted my head of Edward's shoulder.

"Whenever you want to be a vampire, say the word and you are one."

"When would be the best time for me to be a vampire?" I bit my lip.

"Honestly... Now would be the best time for you to be a vampire because then if the Volturri come back you can help fight and have a chance of living but like I said before if you don't want to be a vampire just yet you don't have to."

"Could I become a vampire now?"

"Sure you could." I told her to relax and not think about what I was going to do.

"Carlisle I have one question. Would it be easier to bite her or just change her?"

"Bella whichever one you feel more in control." I leaned down to Rae's neck. She was shivering so I moved my head back and just changed her.

Rae opened her eyes. Her eyes were Hazel and glazed over.

Rae's POV

_VISION_

_Edward was lying on the ground not moving. Aro was standing over him while Bella knelt beside him. Aro laughed._

_"Poor Edward he didn't know what was coming when he came planning on saving you."_

_Bella looked up to Aro with murderous blood red eyes._

_"You killed him!" Bella screamed Tears in her eyes. Her tears turned into utter rage._

_"And I plan on killing you!" She lunged for Aro and I came back to earth._

I looked at Alice who just had the same vision and looked at Edward, who looked at Bella. The one thing we had in common was this thought; what have we gotten ourselves into now?


	8. Partying

BPOV

As I soon as I saw Rae's eyes glaze over I looked at Alice, her eyes were glazed over to. I read their thoughts.

_Edward was lying on the ground not moving. Aro was standing over him, while I,_

_Knelt beside him. Aro laughed._

_"Poor Edward he didn't know what was coming when he came planning on saving you."_

_I looked up to Aro with murderous blood red eyes._

_"You killed him!" I screamed Tears in my eyes. My tears turned into utter rage._

_"And I plan on killing you!" I lunged for Aro. _It stopped there, Rae's and Alice's thoughts stopped. I saw ten vampire eyes, staring at me all thinking;

_What have we gotten ourselves into now?_ I looked at Edward, not knowing what to say. He grabbed my hand and made circles with ours' together in the air. I barely listened as Alice and Rae explained the vision to the family.

"It'll be okay." He said as he gently placed his lips on mine for a brief second.

Chris's voice was the one who startled me.

"Why do you have to save her Edward?" Chris crossed his arms and stared at him.

"I don't know, but Bella will be under my watch from now on day and night." I sighed as I snuggled against his chest, happy and content, for now, who knows how long until the vision happens, I thought as Edward sighed hearing my thoughts, making his chest heave and my head a little bit with it as well. Carlisle dismissed us telling us that the meeting was over, but if anyone had a vision or anything that might be useful to help us with the vision we just saw. I toke Edward's hand and lead him upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed after I put on some music. Edward toke my hands and pulled me closer to his chest. I kissed him on the lips. His hands knotted in my hair and mine did the same in his hair. I broke the kiss, putting my forehead against his forehead.

"You know what we should do to get this vision out of our minds?" I grinned.

"Do you mean as a family or just the two of us? Because if it is just you and me alone then I have a great Idea."

"Tempting, but The family will love my plan." I said getting up pulling him up with me.

I went into Sarah's room followed by the rest of the female vampires.

"Okay so here's the plan..." They all grinned knowing what I meant because I wrote it down keeping the boys surprised. We went to the mall to bring outfits to where we were going; we went home and packed the guys clothes too. I hopped in my car and Edward was in the passenger seat, Chris and Rae in the back. I drove to the Rainfall, a really hot bar/club. The music was blaring as I entered the bar/club; I nodded to the other girl vampires. They gave their bags to their guys and the guys looked at me questionably. I went and got a table with the other vampires, and gave Edward his bag.

"You'll see, follow our example. Meet you back at our table." I gave Edward a kiss and followed the girls into the bathroom.

I went into a stall and changed into the outfit Alice had picked out for me. I open up the stall door, and Sarah whistled. I was wearing a very tight, blue, spaghetti strap tank top that cut off at my stomach, a very, small, tight denim jean mini skirt, and a pair of high heels that were black that laced onto my ankle. I stumbled and quickly looked at the other vampire girls and was wowed.

Alice had on a silver baby doll top dress, and white platform heels. Sarah had on a black and silver corset top, and a, pair of very tight fitting jeans, and pumps. Rosalie was the one who wowed me the most. Rosalie had on a pair of high heel boots that laced up to her knees, a red tube top, and a mini skirt that barely covered her rear. Rae's outfit fit her personality. She had on a, red, and silver dress that stopped at her upper thigh, and silver platforms. I applied a coat of lipstick on and fixed my hair. I turned to the others. They were also primping like I was until we were ready. I started walking to the table, and sat down with the other girls as we watched as the guys emerged in the clothes that we had picked out for them. Edward approached the table and his mouth fell open when he saw me, in fact all the other guys had their mouths open looking at their girlfriends, or wives.

Edward quickly regained his composure, as he sat next to me he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He started kissing my neck.

"I am not letting you out of my sight all night; you could make an unsuspecting, guy have a heart attack." He managed to mummer against my neck. I started moving my, mouth to his collarbone, and his neck and back and forth.

"It is a good thing you don't need a heart huh? I am glad I will be staying with you all night because we girls have a surprise for you guys." He stared at me mischievously.

"You aren't getting that lucky Edward." I kissed him.

"I'll be back." I said as I was trying to slide out of the booth over Edward; however he caught me and put me on his lap.

"Edward, do you want your surprise or not? I know I really want it!" I said convincing him because he let me slid off his lap. I went downstairs to go talk to the DJ. I leaned over the table he had set up and whispered it in his ear, he grinned and nodded. I ran back upstairs and sat in Edward's lap, leaning my body against his chest. I looked at Sarah.

"He said he would do it after this."

"He agreed to the whole thing? Wow Bella either you look very hot tonight or you are a really good persuader." She winked as Edward pulled me closer. I turned my neck, as I kissed him.

"You know I love you Edward. Never forget it." I hopped out of Edward's lap as Eminem smack that came on; I pulled Edward to the dance floor as the other ladies did the same. I started to dance next to Edward, until you could hear the light bulb go off in his head as he got what I was doing. Edward put his hands on my hips, dancing with me as I danced with him. As soon as Smack that was over Shorty got low by T-pain started and I nodded to Sarah who nodded to Rae who nodded to Rosalie, telling us it was time to step it up a notch. I got closer to Edward, shaking my hips and body even more close to him then before, and he just moved along with me. Yeah by Usher started playing and this time I nodded, and they knew what I meant. We started grinding against the boys who were taken by surprise. Edward quickly caught on and started moving with me. I felt him lean over me his body even closer.

"You know I am trying to contain myself but you aren't helping anything by tempting me." I moved closer closing the tiny space he created.

"Edward, but where is the fun holding ourselves back when we could have a lot of fun by simply dancing?" He smiled and started dancing closer to me, until I could feel his body pressed against mine. I debated skipping the next to stages and going to the final stage but Animals by Nickleback started playing and this time Sarah nodded to me, not once but twice. I grinned. I started to do a few booty drops as did the other girls. Edward was shocked until he realized what I was doing.

"Did you girls plan this?"

"Of course we planned this Edward. We so needed a distraction." I waited for the next song to start, to turn around. So Hott by Kid rock started playing and I turned around shaking my hips to the side, getting closer to Edward. His eyes went from to small to huge. I looked him in the eyes and put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist, pulling me into an inescapable snare. I grinned as I started kissing him, while I was kissing him he started flipping up the small edge of my shirt, I stopped the kiss.

"Edward, I can't just skip stages!" He grinned; soon it was time to go home for the final stage. I was happy that we got to go home soon. We went home and everybody split up into their own rooms. I grinned evilly and pulled Edward into my bedroom and locked the door.


	9. The ending chapter

How are you guys? I am updating TWO times today because I have been neglecting you readers who read ALL my stories so Chapter 1 there you go.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was on Edward resting. I opened my eyes to see he was still resting. I pressed myself onto him kissing him from the chest up.

_Edward wake up I am bored entertain me please._ I thought not wanting to say it aloud, enjoying torturing him.

_Bella will I ever get some rest or must we always have fun?_ I kissed him grazing my tongue over his lip.

_What else is there better to do at night?_ His arms wrapped around me as he rolled over on top off me towering over me. He lowered onto me kissing me allowing for the third time in my life admission into his mouth. Our tongues danced until he stopped his expression concerned. He dropped me and raced to the closet. I fell with a thud.

"Edward what's wrong?" He was putting clothes on and all he muttered was something with family and trouble. I went and got a red tank top and tight jeans on and grabbed his hand dragging him downstairs. I stopped in my tracks because his family was there but wasn't they looked like they were hypnotized.

"What-" Was all I could get out of my mouth when I saw a blur coming at us. I threw a force field around us making a masked figure slid off the wall onto the ground. Another one and another one kept flying at us. One time I slipped, I fell and Edward did too only his eyes were closed.

_Bella don't give up___He was talking to me I realized Edward was asleep. Somebody came and scooped me up. I flamed but it wouldn't burn. Shit fireproof clothing. I tried to make him put me down with telekinesis but all he did was push on a spot of my neck I groaned loudly and everything went black.

How do you like them apples? Only two more chapters to go, Chapter two.

Bella's point of view

I woke up in someplace that I didn't know where was. It looked like a dungeon, in fact I am pretty sure where I am is a dungeon. The room I was in looked like it was made out of concrete, and stone enclosing me into a square. The door had a tiny window but it had bars on it. I realized that I was lying on a bench. That's odd who would give their prisoner a bench? I heard scuffling of feet and keys jingling. I sat up and tried to move my arms they were shackled to the wall. I checked my legs same thing. The door opened and the people who stepped into the room weren't the people I was expecting to see.

"Hello Bella." I couldn't believe that they were responsible for this.

"CHRIS? RAE? Oh gods no you have got to be kidding me."

"No Bella we're not. The Volturri pays big, especially for you, because where you are Edward and the rest of the Cullens are sure to follow. If they figure out where you are before sundown that is." I remembered her vision as she grinned wickedly.

"NO! HE WON'T!! I KNOW HE WON'T" Chris threw his head back and laughed.

"Bella Edward loves you and will do anything to get you back, even if it means him dying for your safety." I was crying now.

"He can't, he can't" They laughed.

"Bella Aro wants to speak to you." I stopped sobbing and remembered the last detail of her vision. I started growling, and shaking so much that I actually broke the chains. I stood up, watching Chris and Rae's eyes turn fearful.

"Take me to him then." They led me to the throne room. They pushed me into the room and they followed.

"Bella nice to see you again my dear." I nodded.

"I see you aren't very happy too see me again." I smiled.

"Well Aro when your house is invaded by minions, and you are brought somewhere against your will there isn't much to be happy about." He nodded as if apologizing.

"I assume you know the plan Bella."

"Yes I do Chris forgot that I'm a mind reader." Chris looked down ashamed.

"So we are only waiting on Edward it seems unlikely that he would be late. But not to worry we have some time before sundown."

"Why not just take me Aro? A sacrifice for the meant sacrifice?"

"Interesting but why should I take you instead of a pair?"

"Edward won't show, he saw the vision."

"So did I you said you would kill me once he showed up dead." I bent my head down defeated.

"But Bella there is another tour joining up soon you could entertain yourself." I flamed, and Chris and Rae jumped back. 

"You just don't get it do you Aro?"

"Tell me what I don't get Bella."

"You can suck the life out of every human in the world trying to stop the monstrous urge in yourself. But every time a woman screams, a child, a man when they die, you will never forget those screams, they will only simply remind you of the stupid way of life you have chosen to live. You are only one of the cursed ones with designed spot in hell where your soul won't even stop being monstrous. To you life is a game and humans your pawns, but what happens when there are no more pawns? You lose." I spat at his feet and he rose touching his hand with my cheek. I hit it away with fire in my hands. He drew his hand back as he extracted water from a canteen from his side. He checked his watch and closed it happily.

"Three, two, one." The sun dropped from the sky and it was dark. I felt people trying to get to me, they all flew to they walls and back and back and forth until they fell into the flames on the floor, leaving Aro solo.

"Edward will be coming soon my dear leaving me to kill him, and then you." We were circling around each other waiting to strike. The door burst open and I saw Edward there. I felt something attack me from the side. I fell to the floor and kicked throwing Aro across the room. Edward came and kissed me. I kissed him back oblivious Aro was there.

"Bella I love you I am willing to- Die for me I know don't I can take care of myself." Aro was starting to stir so I pressed him against the wall as Edward and I tongue kissed for what may be the last time. I broke away ready to kill Aro. I flamed and saw somebody creeping to Edward I flamed on him not noticing Aro by me. Edward roared and was over her in a flash saving me from the poison Aro had on a needle. I flamed on the person and turned to see Edward dying.

"No this can't be happening." Aro grinned as tears welled up in my eyes, tears of sadness and rage.

"Yes Edward is dead and you soon are going to be dead as well." I roared causing him to jump. I crouched into my fighting stance.

"You killed Edward and NOW I AM KILLING YOU!!" I started screaming as I lunged for Aro, tackling him to the floor.

"Aro you are so stupid." I hissed.

"Why am I stupid Bella?"

"Because I am the ruler, I can control you whenever I like." His eyes got big quick. I flamed plunging flames onto his chest as I leapt to Edward crying.

"Edward please don't be dead. I can't live with ought you." I sobbed a few tears falling on his chest. I watched as they burned holes in his tee shirt, and were absorbed by his chest. He opened one eye feebly.

"Did you really think I was dead?"

"Yes I love you Edward, I would have no life, and you are the other half of my soul." He chuckled as I lifted him up. When he was standing his arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned his face closer to mine. I kissed him. He kissed me back and it was incredible nothing like our other kisses.

ALL TOGETHER AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! SO SWEET! I love happy endings. Well that's all folks for this story is done.


End file.
